


Vid - Evil Angel, Angel the Series

by luminosity



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla character study<br/>2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid - Evil Angel, Angel the Series




End file.
